poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yo-Kai Watches
The Yo-kai Watch is the titular device which the series revolves on. It is a special watch that allows humans to communicate with Yo-kai. Yo-kai also use it to communicate with humans. Yo-Kai Watch The Yo-kai Watch is an unique piece of technology which helps humans to uncover and communicate with Yo-kai, a feat normally impossible without the use of this device. Conversely, the Yo-kai watch is useful for Yo-kai to communicate with humans. The real power of the Yo-kai Watch, however is the ability granted to the use to summon Yo-kai he/she has previously befriended by inserting their respective Yo-kai Medals into its gap. Each of the eight primary classes of Yo-kai have their own summoning song, as well as their surge of light sporting the respective color of the backs of their medals. It should be noted that a medal inserted upside down will not trigger the summon; it would make a Nosir say: "Ah ah ah!" Similarly, the user who wears the Yo-kai Watch is the only one who can summon Yo-kai. Likewise, Yo-kai themselves who are being called can deny the summon, and may bring other Yo-Kai with them Yo-Kai Watch Type Zero This model was conceived/invented by Keizo 60 years ago, making it the first usage of a Yo-kai Watch. It allows the user to summon present day Yo-kai that have Z-Medals (which have green frames) which have Old Medals (with dull red frames), the remaining Legendary Yo-kai Yo-kai not englobed in said groups cannot be summoned; however, they can update their medals to allow their Summoning. none of the summoning songs have lyrics; instead using instrumental variants. To trigger the summon, the user must insert the medal, then drag the arrow to "1" to reveal the summoning song, and finally drag it to "2" in order to call the Yo-kai. When using the Yo-kai revealing light on this model, it gives off a short announcement before allowing the user to use the light. Yo-Kai Watch Prototype U This Yo-kai Watch model was envisioned by Mark Shachiberg and is currently still in development; some prototypes were handed to V.I.P in the Yo-kai World. It is revealed by Shachiberg during its unveiling that this model has the potential to evolve, the exact process is unknown but though the toy version can be updated by inserting memory cards into a slot on the side of the watch. It allows the user to summon Merican Yo-Kai (which have bright red medals) and Yo-kai with U-Medals (Z-Medals that have a U on them). This model of Yo-kai Watch has complete backwards compatibility, meaning that this model can work with any of the previously released Yo-kai Medals as well, as seen with Jibanyan. The summoning songs begins with: "Ladies and Gentlemen". It also works with song medals (which are silver in frame), and their summons begins with "Ladies and Gentlemen", then announces the Yo-kai tribe or the musical group name, and continues with a short introduction of said group before triggering the song. Yo-Kai Watch Users If People got the Yo-kai Watch they can see Yokai from this Watch. # Nate # Ryder #Phineas Flynn #Ferb Fletcher #Perry the Platypus/Agent P #Isabella Garcia Shapiro #Buford #Baljeet #Chase #Marshall #Ryan F-Freeman #Rocky (PAW Patrol) #Skye #Rubble #Zuma #Mario #Kirby #Fox McCloud #Zane (PAW Patrol) #Marvin #Sam #McCain #RJ #Runt #Keizou #Rory #Doraemon #Dora Kid #Wang Dora #Dora Nichov #Dora Rinho #Dora Med #El Matadora #Tiff #Tuff #Luigi #Rosalina #Princess Peach #Princess Daisy #Meta-Knight #Mario #Luigi Category:Items Category:Magical objects